Since 1960, the University of Rochester GCRC has fostered productive, hypothesis-driven, investigator-initiated clinical research. During the last 5 years, center investigators have published more than 200 peer- reviewed research publications focusing on such diverse areas as Infectious Diseases, Environmental Medicine, Geriatrics, Dermatology, Neuromuscular Diseases, Cardiology, Parkinson's Disease, Endocrinology and Metabolism, and Neonatology. Moreover, usage has grown and initiatives in genetics and gene therapy have been attracted to the Center. The present application contains diverse projects from medical school and nursing school faculty. The proposed projects expand ongoing studies in AIDS, aging, environmental exposures, muscular dystrophy, Amyotropic lateral Sclerosis (ALS), Parkinson's Disease, diabetes, obesity, oncology, neonatal respiratory distress syndrome, bronchopulmonary dysplasia, and the epidemiology of pediatric infectious diseases. New initiatives include protocols to study genetics, utilize gene therapy in the treatment of ovarian cancer, and better understand posthepatectomy liver regeneration. The University of Rochester Investigators are well-funded, making the GCRC a productive and fertile research environment. This proposal also includes a major series of new educational initiatives which should particularly assist young investigators and attract new investigators. Supporting the proposed protocols are facilities that include: The Core Laboratory (RIA, HPLC, Mass Spectroscopy, and Body Composition); CDMAS, Nutrition, and a stable, well-trained, research nursing staff: In addition, the Rochester Area Pepper Center (Geriatrics), the Cancer Center, and the AIDS center will continue to integrate their programs with the GCRC to optimine realization of the full clinical research potential of the University environment. Thus, the Rochester GCRC supports a cadre of proven, productive and innovative researchers that should continue to make major contributions to our understanding of clinical disorders.